Don't leave me alone
by RihanInvhale
Summary: Lovino desde muy joven ha comenzado a sentirse deprimido. A sus 18 años planea no seguir con sus estudios e irse lejos, esta triste y cansado. En eso decide mudarse a un pueblo de España y comenzar una efimera vida alli. Lovino solo no esperaba que alguien le hiciera cambiar esa perspectiva de ver su vida... Spamano/ algo de Gerita
1. Chapter 1

'' _Si este tipo de pensamientos persisten en unos años más, juro que acabare con mi vida''._

Un Lovino de apenas 13 años, tuvo aquel pensamiento mientras observaba su móvil, aburrido.

Desde hace unos meses había tenido este tipo de pensamientos que un niño de su edad normalmente no tendría. Cuestionarse sobre su existencia, si valía de algo en la vida de los demás, si era importante.

Su hermano le había dicho que con el tiempo dejaría de tener ese sentimiento, solamente era una fase que le podría pasar a todos.

Era fácil de decir cuando tu existencia no vale mierda.

Su hermano, era un chico bastante risueño y amable. Era amado por todos, y no estaba tratando de decir que él no lo era. Sabía que era amado por sus padres, por sus escasos 'amigos'.

Feliciano era todo lo opuesto a él, era el optimismo hecho persona. Siempre rodeado de personas que lo amaban. No le disgustaba, de hecho estaba feliz de que Feliciano tuviera bastantes amigos, incluso estaba dispuesto a defenderlo cuando un matón se acercara a él.

Pero no podía dejar de sentir ese molesto sentimiento, una presión en su pecho cada vez que veia a su alrededor. '' _Quizás es solo una fase''._ Trato de convencerse, con el tiempo podría cambiar, seguiría sus estudios y tendría una familia.

'' _Solo es una fase, y si no, ya sé que tendré que hacer''._ Pensó una vez más, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Había cumplido ya 15 años. Su hermano y él se habían cambiado de instituto, y no era nada nuevo que en el primer día Feliciano tuviera ya gente hablando animadamente con él.

Alumnos ya habían tratado de hablar con Lovino, pero su personalidad sarcástica, arisca y huraña hizo que inmediatamente se alejaran de el por el resto del día, haciendo que inmediatamente se arrepintiera y culpara su maldita personalidad.

Desde la distancia, pudo observar como su hermano se separaba del grupo y comenzaba a acercarse a él.

—Ve~ Hermanito, ¡deberías hablar con los demás! De verdad todos son bastantes amables~ — Comento Feliciano con esa característica sonrisa suya. Otra vez tratando de que su hermano hiciera algo de vida social.

—Créeme, Feli, todos esos idiotas que están contigo han intentado hablarme. — Respondió con sequedad. — Ya les caigo bastante mal como para volver a hablar conmigo.

—Pero… — Hubo un silencio de parte de su hermano, pensando en que podría decir. — En realidad eres una muy buena persona, ve~. ¡Seguro les agradaras si solo te esfuerzas!

— No, Feliciano. — Comento con brusquedad. — Ellos no me volverán a hablar y ni yo a ellos. — Finalizo alejándose de allí, dejando a su hermano solo con un dejo de preocupación.

'' _Es solo una fase''._ Pensó, recordando cuando todo este sentimiento comenzó a tener lugar. '' _No estoy enfermo, solamente es una fase de la adolescencia''._ Volvió a pensar, se negaba a pensar que tenía un problema, era completamente normal, no necesitaba ayuda.

Llego al jardín de la escuela, el timbre sonó anunciando el regreso a clases, aunque, saltarse un horario no haría nada mal.

Se sentó lo más alejado de allí, bajo un árbol casi abandonado al final del jardín. No quería que nadie lo notara, necesitaba estar solo.

'' _Aunque no estar solo''-_ Se dijo, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas. Quería aunque sea solo un amigo, que se preocupara de él, rieran juntos y soportara su molesta personalidad.

Aún no había olvidado ese pensamiento que tuvo a sus 13 años, _''Si esto sigue asi, acabare con mi vida''._

Hubieran pasado tres años y recordaba con exacta claridad aquel pensamiento, para Lovino el tiempo le parecía sin sentido, tenía una excelente memoria. Recordaba cada rostro y nombre de sus amigos de primaria, de los viajes que hizo junto a su hermano y padres cuando tenía 6 años. Leía libros de historia que podrían relatar hechos de los años 1456 o 1923, y le parecía como si aquello solamente hubiera pasado hace semanas atrás, el tiempo le parecía algo estúpido, a pesar de que seguía consciente de que los años pasaban. No era como si su vida no tuviera fecha y hora.

Cerró sus ojos exhausto, cansado de la vida y de ese molesto sentimiento de angustia y profunda tristeza que lo acechaba día y noche, no dejándole descansar.

Habían pasado ya 3 años más, y Lovino y Feliciano estaban a punto de cumplir sus 18 años.

Sus cumpleaños era en una semana más, Feliciano estaba emocionado, le encantaba recibir regalos y pasarla bien con su familia y amigos en una mini fiesta, aparte de que ya entrarían a la universidad y ya serian por completo adultos. Lovino en cambio, le daba igual, solamente era un año más en su detestable existencia.

Conforme pasaban los años, la tristeza lo había carcomido por dentro. Nunca había llorado por tanta angustia cada vez que iba a la cama, tratando de ocultar sus sollozos para que su hermano no lo escuchara.

'' _Dios, que patético soy…''_ Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar cada vez que había comenzado a llorar en su cama, bajo un montón de mantas.

...

A los 16 años, Lovino pudo pensar por fin que necesitaba ayuda.

'' _Oficialmente, estoy deprimido_ ''. Pensó esa vez sin más mientras hacia una tarea de biología junto a su hermano.

Feliciano siempre supo que algo iba mal con Lovino, al principio no le había tomado tanta importancia, pensando que solamente eran las hormonas y esos sentimientos mezclados y confusos que cualquier adolescente pudiera tener. Pero su verdadera preocupación comenzó a dar lugar a los 15 años, su hermano seguía sin tener ni siquiera algunos amigos, siempre lo veia solo en los recesos y cuando llegaban a casa, Lovino se encerraba directamente en su habitación, solamente salía cuando sus padres o Feli se lo pedían.

Casi nunca le preguntaba a su hermano si había un problema, sabía que podría llegar con un ligero golpe o con un insulto diciendo: _'' ¿Para de preocuparte tanto, quieres? ¡Estoy bien!''_. Ya lo conocía perfectamente incluso para poder adivinar sus respuestas a ciertos comentarios.

Quería ayudar a Lovino, el problema era que no sabía cómo.

...

—Uuugh… — Se quejó Lovino, tirándose directamente a su cama, hundiendo su rostro en un montón de cojines.

— ¿Pasa algo, _fratello~? —_ Pregunto Feliciano con su voz cantarina de siempre.

—Estoy cansado de todo esta mierda, eso pasa. — Respondió entre las almohadas, ignorando ya el hecho de ocultar sus sentimientos. Se incorporó y miro directamente a Feliciano. — No me malinterpretes, pero… ¿Qué diferencia haría si yo no estuviera acá?

Hubo un silencio de parte de su hermano.

— ¿Ves? Nada. — Dio un profundo suspiro.

— _Fratello…_ ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto preocupado Feliciano, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y sentándose al lado de su hermano.

Escucho otro suspiro de parte de Lovino. — No. No lo estoy. — Dijo levantándose de la cama. — Feli, quiero irme. Me niego a comenzar la universidad, yo… solo quiero irme lejos, ¿sabes? — Este pensamiento nuevo lo había tenido hace un año atrás, dejar todo e irse a un lugar donde nadie supiera de su existencia. Romper todo contacto de sus padres… excepto su hermano.

—…. ¿Irte? — Pregunto nervioso Feliciano. — ¿Irte a dónde? _Fratello,_ ¡Ni siquiera tienes el dinero para mudarte! — Feliciano estaba preocupado, no quería que su hermano se fuera.

Con un movimiento, Lovino enseguida saco de un cajón dos frascos grandes repletos de ahorros. — Planeo mudarme de país. A España. — Respondió secamente, la noche anterior, antes de que su hermano pudiera regresar de una noche en la casa de ese maldito Alemán, conto todos sus ahorros y verifico los precios de los vuelos. Se veia que Lovino había pensado en todo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

—A… ¡¿A España?¡ — Exclamo muy sorprendido el menor. Observando los ahorros y luego a Lovino. Se levantó de golpe y se acercó a su hermano. — N-No puedes irte… ¿Por qué te irías?

— Porque estoy cansado. — Dijo sin más — Cansado de mi patética vida, y desde la secundaria tengo este odioso pensamiento en mente. — Exhalo para poder soltar las palabras que nunca habían alcanzado los oídos de alguien. —''Si esto sigue asi, acabare con mi maldita y jodida existencia''.

— _Fratello…_ -

—No. ¡No! — Exclamo enojado Lovino. —No me des esa mirada llena de tristeza y preocupación, ¡La detesto!

—Pero… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste…? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que había algo mal?— Pregunto Feliciano casi en un murmuro.

—No quería preocuparlos. —Admitió. En parte era verdad, pero, no quería tener toda la atención sobre él y viajes a un psicólogo, no quería tener que ver el rostro de preocupación de sus padres. Ni de nadie.

Feliciano se quedó callado pensando en que decir. Sabía que no había ninguna forma de convencer a Lovino, se veia bastante decidido.

—… ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Después de celebrar nuestro maldito cumpleaños. — Dijo Lovino tratando de suavizar su entrecejo. — No me iré teniendo que dejar solo a mi estúpido fratello, y celebrar el cumpleaños sin mí.

No iba a abandonarlo en el día de sus cumpleaños.

Feliciano dio una débil sonrisa. — Ve~… Está bien. Con tal de que seas feliz…

Se abrazaron con un ambiente de tristeza en ambos.

'' _Con tal de que sea feliz…. Si claro''._ No había forma, en esos momentos si quería mudarse de país, pero en realidad quería viajar y conocer varios lugares, antes de que pudiera acabar con su jodida existencia. No iba a irse sin conocer varios lugares y… con suerte gente.

Los dos fueron a la cama dispuestos a dormir, sin pronunciar palabra alguna después de lo sucedido.

...

Aunque tenía esa pequeña chispa de esperanza, de que alguien viniera y lo sacara de su estúpida miseria. De alguien que lo amara y que no lo dejase solo.

Estaba Feliciano pero… Quería alguien más, no sabría cómo describirlo.

Y con este pensamiento en mente, Lovino cerró sus ojos, listo para comenzar al día siguiente con otro día de mierda.

* * *

 **Jelou ~ ¿Que tal esta?**

 **He tenido esta historia desde hace como dos meses, ¡solamente no tenia idea de como empezarlo! Espero que les guste~ Es algo larguito el primer capitulo pero bueh(?)**

 **Pueden dejarme sus reviews de como les ha parecido? Me dejan saber si les gusto 3 Gracias~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola~~!**

 **Ok, no tengo excusa del porque no he subido en tanto tiempo(?) Pero espero que me perdonen!**

 **De todas formas, me vino la inspiración y comencé a escribir este capitulo. Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Pasaron las siguientes semanas haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta. A Feliciano le encantaba invitar a todos sus familiares y amigos, a Lovino le estresaba aquello, pero no lo hacía demostrar para no hacer triste a su hermano.

Desde que le había dicho como se sentía a Feliciano, ha estado actuando de una manera bastante amable hacia Lovino. Pensaba que lo hacía para que se sintiera amado y que no estaba solo. Lovino apreciaba aquello, pero siempre supo que era amado por parte de su hermano y familia, pero él no necesitaba el cariño de sus padres o de Feliciano, necesitaba en alguien en quien contar _(que no fuera su hermano)_ , alguien con quien podría decirle todos sus problemas. Algo asi como un mejor amigo, o alguien lo suficientemente cercano para poder sentir aquel calor de bienvenida en su pecho.

Había hecho amigos antes, pero terminaban aburriéndose de él y sin ninguna palabra terminaban ignorándolo, evitándolo o simplemente le dejaban de hablar.

Lovino necesitaba una amistad donde aquella persona no terminara alejándose de él, que estuviera allí en todo momento. Que pudiera confiarle sus secretos sabiendo que no le contaría a nadie.

Probablemente era imposible de conseguir, pero valía la pena soñar, ¿no?

La mayoría de las veces envidiaba la interminable felicidad que tenía Feliciano. Cada vez que sucedía un problema, Feliciano se ponía nervioso o triste, pero seguía manteniendo su optimismo ante todo.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba divagando entre sus pensamientos hasta que notó una mirada de preocupación por parte de Feliciano.

Inmediatamente trato de poner su mejor rostro de despreocupación posible, intento otorgarle una sonrisa pero falló miserablemente. Enseguida aparto la vista hacia otro lado, no quería ver la mirada llena de preocupación y desconcierto de Feliciano. Apenas habían pasado algunos días y ya extrañaba la mirada llena de felicidad que le entregaba Feli. Seguía dándole miradas de Felicidad cada vez que Lovino reía por algo o veia que la estaba pasando bien, pero la mayoría de las veces, cuando Lovino estaba cabizbajo o se la pasaba el día durmiendo, veia una mirada de lastima, tristeza y preocupación. Odiaba saber que él era la causa de aquello.

— ¿Fratello? —escuchó llamarle Feliciano—. ¿Está todo bien?

Y ahí otra cosa que estaba comenzando a detestar. Lovino podía estar pensando en sí debería de comer papitas o pedir alguna pizza, pero desde que le conto todo a Feli, probablemente creería que estaba teniendo una crisis existencial.

Pero a pesar de todo, era honesto con su hermano. No le gustaba mentirle, no después de tanto tiempo ocultando todo.

—Estoy bien —dijo. Y era cierto, no estaba mintiendo. Era bastante usual para él perderse en su mente, y en ese momento no estaba pensando en nada que le arruinara el día, excepto por su constante pensamiento de querer una amistad duradera.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunto nuevamente.

—Claro, solamente pensaba en lo mucho que anhelo una amistad verdadera —respondió Lovino sin mucho entusiasmo.

Feliciano bajo su vista hacia el suelo, dejando lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos en ese momento estaban en la cocina, habían tenido una discusión hace un rato sobre que almorzar aquel día. Si hacer _Capelletti*_ o _Farfalle*._ Al final decidieron cocinar Farfalle.

—Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien que este a tu lado siempre, fratello —le dijo Feliciano, en un intento de consolarlo.

Lovino se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia. Volviendo a preparar la salsa de tomate que estaba haciendo. Sabía que aquello era casi imposible, asi que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas en ello.

Cocinaron en silencio por el resto del rato. Feliciano ya no estaba tarareando una melodía como hace unos minutos atrás, ahora estaba callado. Lovino estaba seguro que pensaba sobre él.

Dio un suspiro, no le gustaba hacer a su hermano triste por él.

…

Pasaron los días y ya había llegado el día de su cumpleaños y de Feliciano.

Su hermano estaba hablando con los invitados, y no se separaba de aquel estúpido alemán que tanto odiaba. Lovino, en cambio, estaba sentado en una silla que estaba en la esquina de todo. Quería alejarse de los demás, no soportaba el bullicio y las grandes cantidades de gente.

En un costado estaban sus familiares, hablando alegremente entre sí. Pero Lovino sabía que, algunos de ellos (como sus tías) solo querían saber cuál era el chisme del mes.

En el otro lado del salón, estaban los amigos de Feliciano. Entre ellos, estaban también los mejores amigos de Feli. Un chino... ¿o japonés? No tenía idea. Y no le importaba en absoluto, todos los malditos asiáticos eran iguales. Al costado de Feliciano, estaba un chico alto y fornido, era bastante cercano a Feliciano, Lovino llegaba a creer que aquel idiota quería algo más de su hermano, y no su amistad. Obviamente, no se lo había dicho a Feliciano.

Bajo su vista hacia el vaso desechable que tenía en mano. Tenía ganas de servirse algo más de soda, pero no tenía ganas suficientes de levantarse y tener que entablar una corta e irritante conversación con los demás.

Dio un largo suspiro y pasó su mano por su rostro. Quería irse de allí, pero tampoco tenía que parecer un maleducado, a pesar de que aquello poco le importaba.

Fue entonces que sintió que alguien se acercaba. Giro su vista y vio que su hermano se acercaba. Seguramente creyó que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Está todo bien, fratello? —pregunto Feliciano.

Lovino no respondió a aquello. Se notaba claramente que estaba irritado.

Al no recibir respuesta, Feli enseguida dejo caer sus hombros y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Feliciano no quería que su hermano estuviera pasándola mal en el día de su cumpleaños. Le daba pena dar una mirada hacia toda la concurrida habitación y ver que ninguno de ellos era amigo de Lovino.

Sin saber que más decir o como ayudar, observó a Lovino por un momento y vio como observaba a su vaso de plástico vacío.

— ¿Quieres más soda?

Lovino asintió, entregándole el vaso a Feliciano. Feli entendía que Lovino no tenía ganas de levantarse y caminar entre la gente. Le haría este pequeño favor.

—Puedes irte a nuestra habitación si quieres… Te llamaré cuando haya que apagar las velas —le dijo Feliciano con un tono de tristeza. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde había diferentes tipos de comida y bebida.

Lovino agradecía aquello de su hermano, espero un rato a que Feliciano a que volviera con su vaso de soda y pronto irse de allí.

Sintió miradas sobre él, en aquel momento. Se dio cuenta que los dos mejores amigos de Feliciano lo observaban, no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso por ello. Se comenzó a preguntar qué tipo de cosas pensaban sobre él. Seguro decían: _''Hey, allí está el patético y depresivo hermano de Feliciano. Es un estorbo, debería hacernos un favor a todos y morir'',_ o algo asi.

Entonces llegó Feliciano con su soda.

—Aquí tienes, Fratello. ¿No quieres algo más antes de irte-

Antes de que continuara hablando, Lovino le quito el vaso de las manos y se fue apresurado hacia su habitación. No soportaba que la gente lo mirara como si estuvieran juzgándolo.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de sí.

Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación, dejo escapar un ligero sollozo. No quería dejar solo a Feliciano, era el cumpleaños de los dos y se suponía que ambos tenían que pasarla bien, pero Lovino no le parecía divertido para nada. De hecho, todos los años, cuando caía en esta misma fecha, lo único que quería era que el día terminase. No le importaba cumplir años, de todos modos solamente hacía que se acercara más su inminente muerte.

Dejo el vaso en la mesa de estar que estaba al lado de su cama, y se dejó caer encima de ella. No sabía que hacer ahora. Escuchaba las charlas y la música que estaban sucediendo al otro lado de su habitación en ese momento, no soportaba tanto ruido.

Sacó su celular y puso una canción aleatoriamente de su reproductor de música y cerró sus ojos.

...

No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido, no hasta que su hermano vino a despertarlo.

— ¿Fratello? —escuchó la voz de Feliciano.

—…¿Huh? —pregunto Lovino, incorporándose de su cama, se dio cuenta de que ya no había bullicio afuera—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Termino la fiesta?

Feliciano le dedico una leve sonrisa.

—Sí. Ya terminó.

— ¿Y no me despertaste para la hora de soplar las velas? —preguntó Lovino, esta vez un poco más despierto.

—No quise despertarte… Además sabía que tampoco te gustaría salir de la nada y que todo el mundo se dé cuenta que no has estado.

Lovino observo a su hermano confundido. En parte tenía razón, no le gustaría que hubiese pasado aquello. Pero quería soplar las velas junto a su hermano…

—Pero guarde un trozo de pastel para ti —dijo, sacando un pastel que llevaba oculto detrás de él. Tenía una vela encima de ella—. Podemos soplar juntos.

Feliciano se acercó y se sentó frente a él en la cama. Poniendo la torta entre ellos dos, mientras sacaba un fósforo para encender la vela.

Lovino estaba impresionado por ello. No esperaba a que Feliciano hiciera esto, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una gran pizca de felicidad en su pecho. Una felicidad tan sincera que le daban ganas de aferrarse a ella y no soltarla nunca.

Feliciano encendió la vela y carraspeo un poco. Solo para comenzar a cantar ''cumpleaños feliz'' para ellos dos.

Una vez que terminó, Lovino no paraba de sonreír.

—A la cuenta de tres soplamos juntos —dijo Feliciano—. Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Ambos soplaron la vela, apagándola. Lovino se sentía feliz por ello.

—Tienes regalos, Lovino —dijo Feliciano.

— ¿Yo? ¿Yo, un asocial, tener regalos? —dijo Lovino, sorprendido—. ¿Quién se atrevería a darme un regalo? —Lovino sabía que nadie nunca le daría un regalo. Sus familiares nunca le entregaban uno, puesto que se fijaban mayormente en Feliciano. Y sus padres solamente le regalaban pares de ropa.

Feliciano rio con desgano, se levantó de la cama, dejando el pastel y la vela apagada a un lado y se dirigió hacia su propia cama. Lovino observo como se agachaba y sacaba un regalo envuelto. Volvió a acercarse y le tendió el regalo a Lovino.

—Ábrelo —le dijo, al ver la confusión en los ojos de su hermano.

Lovino tomó el regalo y lo escaneo con curiosidad. Lo puso en su regazo y comenzó a abrirlo. Era una cámara, una polaroid.

—Era mía, pero nunca la he usado… La tenía guardada desde hace mucho tiempo —comentó Feliciano—. Quiero que la uses tu Lovino, quiero que tomes todas las fotos que puedas cuando vayas a España y me las muestres cuando vuelvas… —dijo. Claramente evitando decir _''si es que vuelves''._

Lovino no sabía que decir, pero se sentía agradecido. Se levantó dejando la cámara a un lado y abrazó a su hermano. Un gesto poco usual en él.

— ¿Fratello…? —preguntó Feliciano con un tono de desconcierto en su voz.

—Gracias, Feli —dijo, separándose una vez de él—. Prometo que tomaré muchas fotos, gracias —. Una sonrisa estaba posada en su rostro.

Feliciano al ver esto, también sonrió. Volvió a abrazar a Lovino, no queriendo soltarlo. De todos modos, pronto se iría a España. Y no estaba seguro de si volvería a ver a su hermano.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, en silencio. Lovino se sentía tan feliz por el gesto de su hermano que dudaba si se olvidaría de esto. Cuidaría la cámara como si fuera su propia alma.

* * *

 ** _Farfalle:_ Farfalle es un tipo de pasta italiana en forma de corbata de moño o mariposa. De hecho, su nombre se deriva de la palabra italiana farfalla.**

 _ **Capelletti:**_ **Los cappelletti, también llamados "Capeletinis", son un tipo de pasta rellena producido plegando cuadrados o círculos de pasta al huevo, primero en dos triángulos, y uniendo a continuación los extremos —con un gesto rápido y experto— alrededor de un dedo de la mano. El Cappelletti a continuación, se cuece en caldo de carne, preferiblemente de pollo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! ^^ Baisu~**


End file.
